A trip to remember
by silverwolf14791
Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating for a few years,they ve been in all kind of situations and with all kind of people:robberies,cheaters...But now they ve to be in a new and unexpected situation,they ve to be two whole months in a house with kim s parents,not forget they live in another state,kim s dad is super over-protective and mainly because he doesn t like Jack!Please review witho
1. Chapter 1

Kim´s POV

I was at home drinking a glass of wine and reading a magazine when suddenly i heard a loud noice,i went to the door and i took a baseball bat that was on the way to the door,i was about to hit the person who was entering the house when suddenly i catch a gimplse of brown hear behind a lot of grocery´s was my amazing,sexy,gorgeous boyfriend Jack."Hey Jack,need some help?" i asked trying to hide the laugh of seeing him strugle between all the bags,"no thank you,i´ve got everything under control" he said meanwhile he slipped and fell to the ground "OMG! Jack are you ok?" I asked him when i tried to help him up but suddenly i was on the floor next to him and he was laughing,"did you have fun?" i asked him looking at him straight in his eyes,"well yeah but you have to stop it " he complained as a little child and then looked me in the eyes locking eyes with me,those amazing eyes that would make you melt in any situation from miles away,suddenly i felt jack´s hot,soft lips over mine and started to kiss back.

Jack´s POV

I was trying to enter mine and kim house but when i finally opened the door and tried to enter with all the groceries "Hey Jack,need some help?" asked my amazing girlfriend Kim Crawford,i can´t believe that when i asked her out she said YES it´s the best thing that happened in my life and i´m glad of that,and i´m thinking of proposing her i´m already looking for the ring and i´m going to buy it this week but i want to ask her in the perfect way as possible , "no thanks i´ve got everything under control" i said losing myself in her chocolate amazing brown eyes and suddenly slipping and falling to the floor,"OMG!Jack are you ok?" she asked me but when i saw her leaning over me i did the first thing that crossed through my head and i grabbed her hand making her fall to the ground " did you have fun?" she asked me angry because i made her fall,god she´s so beautiful when she´s mad, "well yeah but you have to stop it " i said to annoy her,then i looked to her side and locked eyes with her,suddenly we were leaning in and we kissed,everytime we kiss i fell those fireworks i felt the first time we kissed,i still feel those butterflies in my stomach and i get lost in her amazing,soft,sweet lips ,after a good five minutes i helped her up and took all the groceries to the kitchen.

Kim´s POV

When we finally finished of cleaning the kitchen Jack served himself a glass of wine " so how was the dojo today?" i asked but right when he was about to answer the phone started to ring "Oh no,my parents are calling" said kim afraid,well you see,kim hadn´t tell her parents that jack and her were living together and she hasn´t talked with them a lot since they moved to New York.

Jack´s POV

I was about to answer kim´s question but suddenly the phone started to ring and when kim was going to answer it she started to panic "Oh no,my parents are calling" she said starting to freak out " what if they ask me where am i living or how is it our relationship or what if...?" she started to mumble,so i did the only thing that i knew would calm her down,i kissed her slowly and tenderly in her soft pink lips,"thanks hun" she said and then picked up the phone,i didn´t know what happened next because i went to have a shower.

Kim´s POV

"Hi mom,how are you?" i asked her before she couldn´t ask me anything," good hun,what about you?" she asked tenderly " good too mum" she answered a little afraid that she would ask her something about what she thought," hey kim how are you and jack?" and there she goes,i knew it- kim thought," good mom,we´re amazing and we,well we moved together a few ago,we´re amazing" she answered quickly ,"oh good,but kim, i´m good with it but please kim tell me you use protection" asked her mother worried "MOM,why do you think we already have had sex?" kim asked nerviouly blushing because her mother knew her so well,"well kim i know you and you´re nervious for something and i have had your age too,so tell me did you" she asked again.

Kim understood and quickly answered "Oh,okay and yeah you caught me but we have had use protetion all the time " she said blushing a lot because what she had tell her mother,"hey kim i have been talking with your father and we have bought you and jack tickets for new york for two whole months because it had passed a lot time since we saw each other and i miss you darling " her mother asked her hoping that she´d say yes "mm,mom i know i missed you two a lot too but i don´t know right now jack and i are working and i don´t think we can leave for two months" kim said nerviously," oh kim i already fixed all and had talked with both your boss and they agree with you too having holidays they left you three months and said both of you need it "kim´s mother said "oh okay,well i ´ll see you in a week" kim said nerviously" bye mom love you" "bye darling".

OMG and what i tell Jack to convince him now? he act weird when my father´s around imagine him with him at his house for two months.

Jack´s POV

I entered the room after my shower and heard kim say "i´ll see you in a week", so i suspected something was up so i rush over the door to see her hung down the phone ," kim what´s that about seeing your mother in a week?" i said panicing a bit,understand her father is one of the scariest men i have ever seen,"well jack we´re going to visit my parents in a week" kim said nerviously,"WHAT?" i shouted,all my plans for the surprise to propose had been runied,hey maybe i can ask her there," Jack i understand you don´t want to go but please i beg you"kim said putting puppy dog eyes,oh no she know i can´t resist,but i´m not going to give up "kim no i don´t want to go maybe in two weeks ok?"i said,i´m mad i don´t want to go i have already prepared everything to ask her i don´t want to go right now,"well maybe we can talk about it " she said seductively making circles in my chest,"nononononono kim we can´t we have to work ..." i started to mumble

Nobody´s POV

Jack was being stubborn so kim did something she knew that would work to convince him before he knew it he was feeling weak,why? you should be wondering,because she was kissing and bitting his sensitive spot in his earlobe "we have already fixed it,please jackie" she said kissing him slowly,passionate and showing him all the love she had in that kiss "Okay" he finally gave in "YAY thank you Jackie" she said while hugging him as strong as she could "always kimmy" he said and when he said it she hit me right on the chest and said "don´t call me kimmy" she said sedductively and trying to be mad "oh but you can call me jackie" he said complaining "but you love it when it comes out of my mouth "okay you caught me" he said and then he started to kiss her slowly,passionate and caring in her lips " i love you kim" he they separated they still had their forehead together "i love you too jackie" she said smiling and laughing a bit .


	2. Trips and talks

**Hey! I´m back! Sorry for long the wait but as you can see it´s my first fan fiction and I****´m trying to do it as good as i can**** and my laptop broke down and I´ve had a lot of family issues so I had to wait until my sister let me hers and till my issues got better****.**** Btw, thank you very much for the reviews in the first chapter and i hope that you like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t think i need to tell you but well, who knows, I ****´ll belong kickin´ it when Jerry ****knows by head the periodic table with every deet.**

**Previously in "A trip to remember":**

"Okay" he finally gave in "YAY thank you Jackie" she said while hugging him as strong as she could "always Kimmy" he said and when he said it she hit him right on the chest and said "don´t call me Kimmy" she said seductively and trying to be mad "oh but you can call me Jackie" he said complaining "but you love it when it comes out of my mouth "okay you caught me" he said and then he started to kiss her slowly, passionate and caring in her lips " i love you Kim" he said. When they separated they still had their forehead together "i love you too Jackie" she said smiling and laughing a bit.

**Now...**

**Two days before the trip **

Jack´s POV

I woke up by the sound of my alarm, i slowly woke up and turned it off, i looked to my chest and i saw my beautiful and amazing girlfriend snuggling into my chest, _i still can´t believe that she convinced me to go to her parents' house IN NEW YORK! , i was really anxious to see her face when i ask her to be my wife and now i have to wait till we get there_. Suddenly i was out of my thoughts when i felt a pair of really addicts lips on my neck. "Good morning to you too sunshine" i said trying not to let out a moan. I grabbed her by her waist and i laid down being careful to not crush her and started kissing her neck from her shoulder to her jaw line really slowly and passionate. Suddenly i nibble her sweet spot where her neck and shoulder connect and she let out a moan "I think that someone likes to be dominated" i said teasing her, suddenly i was lying in the bed with Kim on top of my kissing me like there wasn´t tomorrow and kissing down my neck and accidentally i let out a loud moan when she nibbled my sweet spot. "I think that someone likes to be dominated" she mimiqued me and then said "If you liked that get ready for this" suddenly she was kissing me really passionate meanwhile she was straddling me.

Kim´s POV

I woke up because my pillow was moving so i think that jack turned off his alarm and he laid down in the bed again so i started to tease him and i kissed his neck, suddenly we were teasing each other and he was dominating me so i did the logical thing: i turned us around and i started to kiss him as passionate as i could and straddling him, that drives him crazy, suddenly we were having a heated make out season so i grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and i broke away and whispered "off" and i started to kiss him going doing his abs, Jack meanwhile pulled of my t-shirt too leaving me in my lacy bra and when we were going to get even more heated suddenly the phone started to ring, WHO THE HELL CALLS TO ANOTHER PERSON AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING!?,i was going to pick it up when suddenly Jack pulled me down back to the bed and said "If it´s important they´ll call again" and we started to kiss again and when i saw that Jack was distracted picked up the phone "Hello?" I said trying to resist and not moan in the phone. "Hi Kim it´s me Rudy I´m sorry for calling so early but i was just wondering as Jack and you were going to go to New York in two days we wanted you two to come over so we can say our byes, etc." said Rudy in an apologizing tone "yeah we would love to go " i said and suddenly before i could finish my sentence Jack turned us around and was trying to take off my bra meanwhile massaging my breasts ,i let out by accident a really loud moan "Are you ok Kim? Am i interrupting something?" Rudy said worried," No, don´t worry you ain´t interrupting anything and don´t worry we will be there by eight" i said blushing as crazy, "Kim, do you even know what time is it?" he said laughing a bit, i didn´t know what he was saying so i turned us around again and looked to the alarm clock, 8:30 AM and I'm still in bed! Damn Jack and his so sexy body, "sorry Rudy, we will be there at 9","okay bye", "bye Rudy"

Jack´s POV

Kim and i were making out really heated and suddenly the phone started to ring so when Kim was about to answer it i pulled her down and said "if it´s important they´ll call again" Kim nod and we started to make out again, i started to kiss her down her neck and when i knew it Kim answered the phone, damn her and her amazing body!

When she finished talking she tried to get out of bed so i brought her down again, "Jack let me go! We´ve got to be at the dojo in thirty minutes" she said complaining and trying to get out of bed, "what? ,we were having fun" i complained but let her get up as i did it too." I know honey but i promise you we´ll finish it tonight" she said smirking and winking at me. I promise that this girl is going to kill me someday.

Nobody´s PO V

Jack and Kim were at the dojo but there wasn´t anybody so they started to spar, fifteen minutes ago Kim seemed pissed off so Jack let her win by slipping with his own foot when he was dodging one of his kicks, Kim was about to start to tease him when he grabbed her by her waist and brought her down with him and she felt on top of him, they were having a staring contest when they locked eyes and they starting kissing, the kiss was getting more and more heated, so heated that they didn´t even notice that Rudy, jerry, grace ,Milton and Julie entered the dojo,"Yo my boy got game" jerry said proudly and suddenly was running to the locker room when he saw Kim getting up so fast," hey don´t run you weasel" Kim was about to run after him when jack hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear" c´mon you know it´s not worth it to run after him let´s see what wanted Rudy", Kim nodded agreeing and they started to talk.

**The flight morning...**

Nobody´s POV

Jack and Kim were waiting for their flight to arrive after getting their luggage and started talking "Hey Jack aren´t you exciting? We´re going to New York" Kim asked curious," Yeah of course I'm excited" he answered a bit sad "But?" Kim asked," How do you know there is a but?" Jack asked trying to hide the fact that he was a bit sad," Because i know you as the palm of my hand and you seem kind of disappointed, please tell me what´s up, or don´t you trust me?" Kim asked starting to get sad," Kim of course i trust you, I'm just sad because your father doesn´t like me and we´re going to be with your parents for the whole two months" jack said sad "really jack? That was what was bothering you?" Kim asked laughing a bit "okay I'm glad that you enjoy my way of thinking" he said annoyed, "jack I'm not laughing because of that, I'm laughing because how silly you are" she said laughing," aw, and now you call me silly ,i don´t know why are you with me if I'm so silly" he said getting sulking "jack i said how silly you are because obviously we´re not going to be with my parents the whole trip" Kim said stroking his cheek "really? and why ?" he asked now confused and happier " because we´re going to share a room and we will have privacy there and we´re going to see the city and the monuments etc " Kim said as if it was obviously and winking in the room part," you´re right " jack said happy and winking back and kissing her cheek. She was going to kiss him when they suddenly heard "Passengers to the fly 147 to New York please go to the gate A-4 thank you for your attention" said a woman through the microphone," okay I think that you´re right let´s go, we´ve got a long flight ´till New York" said Kim rushing through the airport till their flight.

**(Sorry guys as you I don´t like author comments but I jumped the story of the flight because I think I'm taking too much time in their flight…..)**

Jack´s POV

I was starting to wake up when felt someone moving onto my shoulder, I looked to see who it was when a flight attendant came "Hey, sorry ,sir do you want something to drink or eat?" asked a woman on her late twenties " No thank you" I told her politely," okay, and sir we´re going to land soon you should wake up you´re lovely wife" she said, "sorry we´re not married" I said blushing," oh ,in that case here it´s my number call me" she told me meanwhile with a wink , " sorry, shouldn´t you be attending more people " Kim said really jealous, " yes and I think you shouldn´t enter other people business " said the stewardess ," yeah I should when other people´s business is my boyfriend " Kim said getting frustrated "really ,I don´t think he´s your boyfriend and if he is I think here it´s my number either way, maybe he wants a real woman or have fun sometime " she said meanwhile winking at me again, Kim was about to talk but I cut her before she could even talk "excuse me miss but you are offending my girlfriend and bothering me and I would absolutely not want to see you or even hear you so please make all of us a favor and get out of here" I said really mad "but I thought that…" she said but I cut her kissing full on the lips with all my passion and love Kim, she was at first surprised because how I kissed but then she started to kiss me with equal passion ,suddenly we were making out really intense "okay better I leave" said the stewardess leaving, suddenly they told us we were landing so we stopped and I sulked a bit " don´t worry babe, we´ll do that and more when we arrive New York " she said smirking at me.

Kim´s POV

Jack and I finally landed and were looking for a sign that would say Kim Crawford when suddenly i felt someone behind me trying to grab my arm and i flipped whoever was "Hi Kim, I'm glad you still have those amazing reflexes" said my dad, "DAD" I said super happy "hi Kim hi jack, come on we´ve got to go home you must be really tired of the flight and probably starving" he said really happy.

After half an hour we were at their house, wow, it was amazing, it a two stories house with a pool and a huge backyard, when we entered I couldn´t see anything because I saw my mother and I started to run to her and I hugged her " MOM I really missed you" I said really excited "hi honey I missed you too a lot " she said hugging me back " hey Kim come and help me make dinner I'm sure you must be starving "okay mom" I said following her

Jack´s POV

Kim started to catch up when her mother and left to the kitchen, suddenly I felt on a couch because Kim's father pushed me" why did you do that?" I asked him shocked "okay, listen kiddo here we´re going to have rules and you´re going to follow each of them, have you heard me?" he asked really close to me trying to scare me; and let me tell you he was very successful "yes sir" I said sitting straight trying to not be so close to him " okay, listen: rule number one and basic DON´T kiss or something as that to Kim meanwhile you´re at my house clearly?" he said really serious "Yes sir" I said trying to remember it and paying full attention to what he was saying " okay, second and MORE IMPORTANT, you´re color blue and Kim is red, both make purple and hear me really close ,I DON´T WANT PURPLE IN MY HOUSE, do you hear me?" he shouted the purple part and Kim and her mother came running really quickly "honey ,Jack are you okay?" asked Kim´s mother worried "Yes Mrs. Crawford we were just talking "I said nervously "Jack I told you a millionth of times to not call me Mrs. Crawford, call me Kathy please and why was Bill shouting?" she asked curious "Okay -Kathy, and he just hit his foot with the table " I said trying to sound honest, I could see that Kim wasn´t really convinced but she let it go "okay if you need something we´ll be in the kitchen " Kathy said, "Okay kid listen don´t follow the rules and you get out of my house or something even worst, did you hear me?" Bill said," Yes sir" I said as quickly as I could. And just when I answered Kim came and said to go to dinner, she came and was about to take my hand in hers when I suddenly saw in the corner of my eye Mr. Crawford glaring at me so I started to walked really fast to the kitchen and we all sat down. The dinner was going surprising good until one question came through the conversation ….

**Hey! Sorry because of the cliffy I don´t like them but I did an extra-long chapter because of the long wait but if I´d go on writing I'll do two chapters in one. Please remember to review and to the guest who reviewed with such a hateful review thanks for the advice but I don´t mind if you try to upset me or anything because I ignore people as you because only enjoy when other people suffer or they do that to get attention from other people, so I just want you to know that as long as people want me writing this story i´ll go on sorry if it wasn´t your plan but I don´t and remember to review!**


	3. Awkward

**Hi, as you can see i am back! Enjoy the chapter and please read what I say at the bottom it´s really important to me. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I´ll own kickin´ it when Rudy start to have the same behavior as a normal adult.**

**Previously in "A trip to remember ":**

_Just when I answered Kim came and said to go to dinner, she came and was about to take my hand in hers when I suddenly saw in the corner of my eye Mr. Crawford glaring at me so I started to walked really fast to the kitchen and we all sat down. The dinner was going surprising good until one question came through the conversation …._

**Now …**

Nobody´s POV

"Well Jack, Kim Kathy told me that you´re living together is that right?" Bill asked "Yes sir "I asked wondering what was on his mind "And do you have sex?" In that question Jack chocked and Kim´s eyes widened, "Dad why do you ask that?" Kim asked patting him on his back "Just asking" He said still eating as he didn´t ask anything "Yes dad, we do, we have sleep together" Kim answered nervously "But we use protection" Kim added real quick. "Good to know, but Jack what are your intentions with my daughter?" Bill asked smirking to Jack," Em, well, I" Jack stuttering," If you excuse us dad we have finished can you excuse us?" Kim asked really quickly saving Jack from his question." Yeah of course sweetie you may go" he said meanwhile glaring and smirking at Jack.

Jack´s POV

Thanks god that Kim saved me if she didn´t I don´t know what to answer. We exited the dining room and went to wash the dishes," Jack I´m really sorry by my father´s behavior I don´t know why he started to ask such questions" Kim said thinking about why " Don´t worry Kim " Jack said relaxing after that awkward moment "But hey, don´t worry I´ll reward you tonight" Kim said making circles with her index on my chest and suddenly I heard someone opening the door so I jumped as far as I could from Kim, she had a questioning look on her face but she let it go and started talking with her mother, thanks god.

Kim´s POV

I was talking with Jack and rubbing circles on his chest when suddenly the door opened and when I knew Jack was on the other side of the room ,I don´t know why Jack is acting so weird but I let it go because I was tired and wanted to have a hot shower… "Hey mom I´m a bit tired could you show us where are we going to sleep? I´m tired and I want to have a shower" I said yawning," Yeah honey" She said meanwhile guiding us to our room," Thanks mom I said giving her a peek on her check before she left, when I saw Jack entering our room I entered behind him and closed the door and locked it "Hey Jackie, want to have a shower?" I said with a wink, "Oh I would love to" He said and I kissed him on the lips, suddenly we were making out when someone knocked on the door "Hey Jack can we talk?" My dad asked and Jack suddenly was on the door unlocking it "Hey take that shower, see you later" He said kissing my forehead and exiting the room. He was acting really strange but well I´ll talk with him when he comes back; I thought meanwhile heading to the bathroom.

Jack´s POV

I entered the room quickly so Kim wouldn´t stop me and ask me why I was acting so weird but I had Kim hot on my heels "Hey Jackie, want to have a shower?" she said seductively with a wink, "Oh I would love to "I answered without thinking, the next think I knew is that Kim was kissing me full on the lips and suddenly we were making out when someone knocked on the door "Hey Jack can we talk?" Asked Kim´s dad, I promise that one day this man is going to kill me, I walked to the door as quick as I could and started to unlocking it but I didn´t want Kim to get suspicious so I told her that she could have that shower and I´d talk with her later and kissed her forehead. I exited the room to see Kim´s father "Hey kiddo let´s go for a walk" he said going downstairs, "By the way ,kid don´t you remember about the rules?" he said looking at me straight in the eyes "Yes sir" I said " Well in that case you´d know that you´re not going to sleep with Kim, not?" he said "If I'm not going to sleep with Kim where am I go to sleep because she told me you just had one guest room "I asked starting to worry " Don´t worry kid follow me " he said meanwhile hiding his smirk. Suddenly we were in the backyard "Hey sir what are we doing here? Were you not going to show me where I was going to sleep?" I asked now worried "Yes kid here you are" he said handing me a blanket "what is this for?" I asked not sure of wanting to know the answer "that kid is a blanket and you´ll need it because here it´s a bit cold in the night, oh and by the way don´t bother the dog "he said while locking the door of the house "hey, don´t you pretend me to sleep here in the grass?" I said now really worry now "Kid you´re not going to sleep in the grass that would be really cruel, you´re going to sleep in that chair in the terrace, bye, sweet dreams man" he said smiling" well at least he was kind enough to wish me sweet dreams" I muttered "no kid, it was to the dog" he said leaving.

**The next morning…**

Jack´s POV

It was seven am and I still couldn´t sleep a thing, I was still trying when suddenly I heard a noise I looked and it was Bill "Hey kiddo it´s morning want to come in?" he said still smiling seeing how Jack spent the night outside "YES" Jack didn´t wait and go inside as soon as Bill asked him. "Hey good morning Jack from where do you come?" asked Kathy a bit suspicious "Anywhere I just went for have a walk" Jack said trying to not reveal that he spent the night outside "And why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" she asked more suspicious "Yeah yesterday I was so tired that I didn´t even change of clothes, when my head hit the pillow I fell asleep and this morning I didn´t want to wake Kim so I went for a walk in the same clothes" I said quickly "Oh, okay, in that case you can have a shower in the bathroom that is at the end of the hall after your room" she said kindly "thank you so much Kathy, that´s a great idea bye" Jack said thankfully and went to the bathroom to have a hot shower.

Kim´s POV

I woke up this morning a bit cold, I look to the clock and it was half past seven. I look to my side and didn´t see Jack so I was going to see if he´s having breakfast. As soon as I closed my bedroom door I saw Jack entering the bathroom, I wonder why didn´t he just came to ours, suddenly an idea appeared on my head and I went to the bathroom.

Jack´s POV

I turned on the water and stripped down when I heard a door close, I guess that Kim has left our room. I climbed on the shower and started to wash my hair, suddenly I felt someone behind me, I was going to turn around when someone hugged my waist from behind and started kissing my neck, I turned around and saw that was Kim so I remembered what Kim´s father said to me and I asked her "Kim, what are you doing here?" "Oh, me? , nothing just having a shower" she said innocently "come on Kim you know what I mean and you showered last night " I said explaining as I caught her "Well I went to bed last night waiting for you, where were you?" she asked trying to change the subject meanwhile giving me more kisses on my neck "Please Kim stop and I was talking with your father privately, and don´t try to change the subject " I said trying not to moan at the sensation of her lips on my neck and her bare skin so close to me "okay, but why do you want me to stop? You usually love to have a shower with me and when I kiss your neck meanwhile you watch me naked. And I´m not trying to change the subject" she said curious " I just want to shower and go eat breakfast and I still love when you do that, and if you´re not trying to change the subject then tell me why are you here?" I asked nervous "First I´m here because I have had when I was sleeping a really hot dream in which you were in and I woke up all sweaty and aroused and I decided to take a shower because my amazingly sexy and gorgeous boyfriend wasn´t there so we could have fun but you were having a shower too so I decided to come here and both of us could have a good time" she said winking and rubbing all of her body meanwhile she said the sweaty part, she knew how to turn me on and boy I was getting really hard so I turned around so she wouldn´t notice and tried to go on with my shower and finish as soon as I can "oh, is it that because what I said me Hun?" she asked seductively " What is it because what you have said?" I asked trying to avoid her question "Don´t play dumb with me, I can see that I have turned on with my story so why don´t you turn around and I make you have the best time of your life?" she said really seductively meanwhile rubbing my abs from behind and nibbling my earlobe " I would love to but we have to go have breakfast I think your parents are going to be wondering where are we so honey we can do it later" with that and really nervously and turned on I change the water to really cold and before she notice it I get out of the shower and ran to my room and got dressed as quickly as I could…..

Kim´s POV

Okay, now that was really weird Jack usually it´s the one that comes to the shower to have fun or he doesn´t get up until I wake up or hug me meanwhile I sleep, something is up and I think my father is after all of this I'm going to get to the end of this now, I can´t stand that Jack doesn´t want even be near me just because something is bothering him and he doesn´t want to tell me. _With that Kim got out of the shower dried herself, went get dressed and go straight to talk with her father._

**Okay done. This chapter is 2.089 words I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen? Will Kim find out about Kim´s father and Jack little secret? Keep reading and you´ll know. By the way I don´t want to bother you but I would like if any of you can give an advice, soon it´s going to be one of my friends birthday, I don´t know her of really long time but it´s really important to me giving her a really good gift and Idk what to give her, I know some things about her but idk what to give to her, she´s from another country and I would like to surprise her so if you can help me it would be amazing, please PM me or review with suggestions, it´s really important to me please help me. I´ll give a shoutout to everybody who gives me an idea. Thanks for reading and I'll do an extra-long chapter of appreciation of your help. **


End file.
